Prince Krill
Prince Krill is a prince of the SeaWing tribe. His love is Princess Willow of the RainWings, and he has a hybrid daughter named Princess Starfruit. Appearance Krill appears in the colors of this color palette. Personality Meer is quite outgoing. She’s able to start a conversation with almost anyone about almost anything. She’s also quite playful at times, teasing fellow members, though most of the time they find it annoying she keeps it teasing for elsewhere. While being outgoing, she does worry that the fake relationships she makes might become more, as she doesn't know how dragons would react to her being gay. Back Story Prince Krill is the third prince of Queen Seastar and King Whale, and is their sixth and last child. He was born resembling Princess Tsunami ((Lost Heir cover, not canon version)), but a darker blue. He was often teased by his seven cousins because he was often ignored by his mother. His older brother, Marine, often ignored him, but his other brother, Cove, took pity on him, and upon his sixth birthday was given a bronze bracelet with turquoise gemstones, and allowed him to control water. A vicious attack however, shriveled his relationship with Cove, as ten SkyWings attacked the Island Palace with dragonflame cactus bombs, warning the SeaWings to not abuse Cove's magic against them. Marine nearly died during the attack, and about ten SeaWings died in the explosions. After repairing the Island Palace, Cove vowed to never use his magic again, and became distant from his family. When he was 5 years of age, a meeting between Queen Seastar and the queen of the SkyWings was interrupted when two dragons kidnapped Krill. He and seven other royal dragons were held captive on an island off the SkyWing coast. They wanted a randsomn of jewels from the queens in order to get their dragonets back to them. However, Krill and the others managed to escape and the dragons were killed. Krill, however, noticed his mother disliking him less and less. During his captivity, a dragon killed King Whale, making her hard and cold to him, seeing him as the reason he died. Krill never was forgiven by his mother, and so what happened when he was 10 years old stuck in his head forever. A war broke out between the RainWings and the NightWings who sought for independence, in which the SeaWings became part of the NightWing's alliance. Prince Krill was banished by his mother for helping a RainWing spy escape. He went to the rain forest to seek refuge in the Talons of Peace, but collapsed from the wounds given by his mother. Princess Willow found and healed him, and after giving an explanation to her mother, he was allowed to live in the rain forest. The queen of the IceWings, Queen Altaria, also wanted to be with Krill, but Krill made it clear to her that his love was to Willow and Willow only. After the war ended, Krill and Willow became mates when they reached the of age 20. They had their first egg, which would be named Princess Starfruit, and her brother, Prince Starburst. His mother died of a sudden heart attack when she found out who her son was with. His oldest and kindest sister, Lei, took over the throne, and gave him a pardon. Krill, however, never moved back to the sea, as his and Willow's egg was stolen by the sea during a raid by some hybrids. For six long years, he, Willow, and Starburst waited for his daughter to return. Seven other royal couples also had their hybrid egg stolen, and were there to support each other. Finally, Starfruit appeared to them, and was given credit as one of the heroes who stopped an evil hybrid animus. Krill was pleased with his daughter, and helped the hybrids find a home where they could live in acceptance. He lived in the rain forest for the rest of the 42 years of his life, as he was happy standing by his family's side. Gallery Tv remote sprongs.png Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)